


Fuel the fire

by Echo_star



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: Andy Strucker oneshots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Laurenx who requested a Andy Strucker oneshot.... don’t worry I’ll add your actual request here once I’m finished but for now here’s this one :) 
> 
> Set after the last ep of season one and Lorna’s like a mentor or mother figure for Andy whilst he’s away from his family

Trailing Polaris, he walks slowly, hands in pockets, hood up as they approach the anti mutant rally. The cheers as the people support the sentiment, the enthusiastic yells as everyone joins together in hating mutants sets a scowl on his lips. 

He doesn’t cower in fear, not anymore. The posts shake as he walks by, the tiny slip of control infuriating. 

“Calm down,” Lorna says without looking back from where she strides just ahead of him “we don’t want everyone to know we’re here. Yet.” 

He can see the green glow from her hands as she counteracts the damage he’s causing. Breathing deeply like she’s told him, he thinks of something positive. Something calming. Right now, being away from his family, the only calming thing is freedom. No one telling him to be anything beyond who he is. If anything he is encouraged to explore his potential, not bury it. 

Lorna’s hands still, the green glow gone and the whole street is quiet. He glories for a moment that he calmed himself, no one had to talk him down. 

The cheers grow louder, the anti mutant speech clear from whatever speakers it’s being blasted from. There’s words like terror, destruction and survival, but really what do these people know? Had they faced true terror before? 

As they reach the block the rally is being held on, they seperate. Each taking a different corner. The goal? Create a diversion so the frost siblings can make a move on one of the financial backers for the anti mutant movement. Trask wasn’t their only threat. 

Pausing as Lorna gives him a look, it’s caring in a ‘go kick ass but be careful while you do it’ way. 

Nodding his acknowledgement, but rolling his eyes once he starts making his way down the street. This part is simple, with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie, he’s just like any other kid. 

Ignoring the cheers, the noise that sets the anger burning, he creates his own noise. The beatbox sounds centring him, the familiar action calming. 

He’s into it, into the feel and the beat he’s creating when he pauses. The corner ahead is where he needs to be in ten minutes, but there’s a noise that doesn’t belong. A noise which sounds way too familiar. 

Moving quickly he follows it, away from his responsibilities towards a quiet street a road back. It’s a dead end with a small crowd of people surrounding something. 

Walking slower he pulls his hood lower, moving his head like he’s listening to good music. The closer he gets, the more he can here. 

“We should drag you to the protest. Maybe they will dump you in jail where you belong.” 

There’s a soft whimper “leave me alone.” 

Moving closer as the group starts jeering louder, it takes him back. Back to when he was helpless. When power was something he dreamed about. When locker rooms, deserted hallways and just school in general was the daily nightmare he couldn’t escape from. When he was just the weird kid they thought they could bully. 

He’s close enough now that he can see the small person with hair thats as white as snow, almost glaringly so. Head tilted to the ground, fists clenched in frustration as you realise the futility of fighting back. That the harder you fight, the harder they hit back. 

Those feelings, the fear, the anger and the ever present rage all bubble to the surface. The slight slip in control as objects slightly vibrate beside him, only serves to fuel his rage. 

“Stop!” He calls, anger suffusing his voice “leave him alone!”

The kids turn to him, 4 guys all with arrogant looks on their faces. The one in the middle steps forward. He’s tall, has that overconfident swagger that says he thinks he’s all that. The same cockiness all bullies seem to have. “Yeah?” He turns, scoffing to his friends “what, are you going to make me?” 

They’re looking at him like he’s another victim, another target. Throwing all of his anger into the power, he pushes them away. They fly, before landing with a crash on the ground. 

He sees the fear as they realise he’s other. A mutant. For a second it looks like they will stand up to him, but they don’t. Instead turning to hightail it towards the rally. 

As he turns to watch them go, it occurs to him that they may derail the plan. Warn everyone that there’s mutants nearby. But as he moves to the small figure on the pavement, he can’t find it within himself to mind too much. 

“It’s safe now. You don’t need to be scared.” 

The small person moves, and he realises it’s a girl. A teenager like him, though slender, like she’s had a hard time finding food. 

“Thank you.” She murmurs looking down. 

He sees a flash of her eyes, white just like her hair. She’s like him, but unable to blend in. 

“Are your parents around?” He asks, offering a hand to pull her to her feet. 

Ignoring his hands, she slowly makes her way on to her feet, a small grimace as she stretches. “No, I don’t have anyone” she says whilst staring down the street. 

“Your like me, a mutant.” He amends when she looks at him, “if you need somewhere to stay, you can come with  
Us.” 

The Hell fire club isn’t like the underground, but the goal is still to help mutants. If they can’t help her, surely he can find a way to take her to Lauren who would find away to help her. 

“Us?”

“The hellfire club” when fear flashes across her face he adds “or I can take you to the underground. My sister and my parents help there.” He thinks they are still there. Marcos, Clarice or John wouldn’t hesitate to help either.

“I don’t know..” She trails off. 

Realising he needs to leave now, with or without her he moves hesitantly away “look, I promise you will be safe and I know lots of good people. There’s food, a safe place to sleep and if you don’t like it you can leave in the morning.” 

She walks towards him slowly, eyeing him considerably “you do realise that’s the start of every bad horror movie right?”

Confused he looks at her before she continues “come back to my place. I have free food and a warm bed. Next thing I know I’ll be imprisoned and shipped off to sentinel services or something.” She shakes her head as she follows him and they both make their way up the street “wouldn’t be the first time” she mutters under her breath. He has a feeling he wasn’t suppose to hear that so he doesn’t mention it. Instead thinking about what life is like for those without a family. Without anyone at all.

They’re nearly at the end of the road when the girl freezes. Turning to see what’s wrong, he follows her gaze to a woman up the street. She’s leaning against a wall whilst metal dances in the air beside her. Lorna. Crap. 

“That’s polaris.” He whispers moving faster towards the woman. “Shes Part of the hellfire club. Lorna use to run the underground. She will help you.” 

Approaching Lorna he bashfully hangs his head muttering an apology. It’s only his second time out and he’s already making mistakes, but seeing the girl trail behind him he thinks it was worth it. 

“So, who’s your friend?” Lorna asks, setting the metal down on the ground.

Realising he doesn’t know her name he stammers “ah, this is-“ 

She cuts in “Amy. My name is Amy. “ 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Amy. You don’t happen to know a terrified group of boys who ran past here a minute ago do you?” Lorna looks kinda terrifying, but she doesn’t look mad. 

Amy is looking down as she scuffs her worn shoes on the road. 

“They were attacking her. She doesn’t have anywhere to go, so I said we would find someplace for her” he states, a note of pleading in his tone. 

Lorna looks to him, before looking at Amy. She nods once before turning and walking down the road. “We can do that. So Amy, I’m assuming your like us?” At the girls nod she continues “what can you do?” 

“Sometimes when I touch something I Can see where it’s been, where it may go. It’s kind of hit or miss.” 

“That’s nifty.” Turning to Andy, Lorna says “take your new friend back to the car and wait for us, okay?” As he opens his mouth to object she cuts him off “keep your friend company. She probably doesn’t want to be alone right now” She hints as they move closer to the rally. The cheers are loud, and the closer they get, the slower Amy is. 

Letting out a low grumble he concedes “Alright.” Pointing out the direction of the car which is away from the rally, he’s about to lead the way when Lorna stops him. 

“You did good.” She nods at Amy, “you did the right thing and she needs you more than we do. Your not benched.” 

He doesn’t admit his relief, instead turning to talk to Amy. Helping the girl with white hair and white eyes forget the hoards of people a block away who would have no problem with them spending the rest of their lives in jail. Or worse.


	2. Stand and fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the end of Season 1

Why won’t anyone fight? The humans don’t hold back. They’re perfectly happy to kill, capture and torment them, so why should we not defend ourselves?  
  
Seeing sentinel services come, try to take away this dilapidated building that’s one of the few safe places left to them infuriates him. He doesn’t listen as they warn him, yet again trying to tell him how to use his gift. Esme, the frost sister, whoever she was is right. His parents don’t understand. He has this power, this gift to stop people trying to hurt them. To make a stand instead of running away. Lauren may not like their gift, or understand it, but after so long of being bullied whilst being defenseless, this power changes everything for him.  
  
The next moments are blurry, he hears his parents, Lauren holding down the fort with Wes. The underground helping them, the frosts saving them. Again. The guards twitching on the ground as the frosts hold them immobile.  
  
They don’t hesitate to use their powers to keep the humans at bay. Using their power saves lives, it doesn’t destroy them. The only people who are hurt by their power are the ones who hurt others first. Like bullies who learn what happens when they hurt someone one too many times. He wished Lauren understood, but she had never been tormented like he had. He vows then and there, the next opportunity he has, he will fight. No longer will he run away. He is ready to fight.  



End file.
